The Amazing Yuri
by KikoTakahashi
Summary: This is another Birthday ONESHOT I wrote for my friend. Yuri Killian/OC Summary: Its been at least two years after Soras' Angel Act and Yuri has left the stage and has been searching for something to give him a purpose in life and finds it. :D Enjoy. Please Review.


The Amazing Yuri

It's been at least two years sense I was last seen at Kaleido Stage and I didn't plan on ever going back. I've been keeping tabs on it out of habit and the Stage was doing very well after Soras' Angel Act, I have only seen one of Laylas' Broadway performances this year and haven't had any contact with anyone sense I started my traveling this year after I seen her usual stunning performance. No I didn't want to talk to anyone now that I started my traveling and searching…and searching…searching for something to give my life meaning again…a purpose…anything to fulfill my forgotten bitter anger and greed that took over my life for so long. I traveled everywhere I could around the world visiting local circuses enjoying the different styles of festivities surrounding each one but never found what I was looking for, Paris was always I nice resting place to visit to see performers, and try as I might I could never find somewhere I felt I was needed, wanted, or felt like I could stay for long. Who knew I'd find what I was looking for in a traveling Circus that was making a 50 state tour that I followed to Iowa when I one of the flight attendances on my flight back to Paris yet again gave it to me. I was curious enough and made my way to America on another flight and found the Circus in Iowa from a surprisingly accurate time frame on the flyer of when and where they will be during the tour.

After buying a ticket I walked up and upon seeing the establishment I was instantly curious seeing the opening sign saying, "Cirque du Wild Fun in the Sun and Moonlight" and on a separate sign it said, "Please come practice with us!" I moved out of the way of running children headed towards the light blue, dark blue, yellow, pink, lime green, red, purple, and brown stripped tent with one large one in the middle and from what I could see 6 tents connected to it in various sizes. I walked slowly into the wonderful chaos of children laughing at clowns, random screams of surprise and delight as patrons joined performers in their practices and took in the sights around me. Around the huge tent were small covered booths that were either games or the performers equipment area, a section was devoted to the various animals in the performances ahead. There were tigers, lions, horses, elephants, monkeys, cats, dogs, zebras, and various exotic birds, and ten yards off to the left were a collecting of the performer's personal tents and trailers. I was transfixed on the many activates going on around me trying to keep up with them as I walked around and was snapped out of my wonderful fixation by a soft, monotone female voice behind me, "Yuri Killian, so you finally made it here I see…enjoying what you see?"

I looked over at the women's back facing me looking over her shoulder at me. She had black choppy hair that reached mid back, she had a black and blue skeleton clip on a section of hair while another section had a rectangular black clip with three blue strange symbols on it, pale skin with icy blue eyes with her left eye seeming to have a glowing trail of mist following it as she turned her head to look at me and the mist seemed to match the mist that was now filling the skeleton clips' eye sockets, and she was wearing a black long sleeve knee length dress with white stripes on the sides that looked as it was slipping off of her arms showing off a black star tattoo on her left shoulder. Her face wore an expression of amused indifference staring at me sitting on a wooden crate with a bright velvet green cloth draped over the surface. She was sitting on front of a few other wooden crates with multi colored cloths draped over them; the middle one had a solid glass equilateral triangle sitting on an elaborate silver stand, the surrounding crates had vials of glittery liquid, piles of gem stones, sticks, leaves and marbles.

"Would you like to practice with me?" She finally said after staring at me for a minute in silence and had the smallest touch of a smile on her face that was neither kind nor unkind. "So you're a fortune teller? Is that how you knew my name?" I sat down in front of her on an empty crate, "What now? You want me to close my eyes and empty my mind?" I said with a genuine smile with amusement and slight sarcasm in my tone and was awarded with a slight glare from her gleaming icicled eyes and the same kind or unkind smile, "My circus title is Psychic Girl and I am no fortune teller, Yuri. You can call me Psy." I was taken aback by this statement that she wasn't a fortune teller with the title "Psychic Girl", "So if you're not a fortune teller Psy, what are you?" Psy smiled more at me appearing more kind, grabbed one of the glittery vials, opening it and catching the scent of grapes I watched as she pour the liquid onto the triangle and it evaporated into sparkly dust falling off the sides, she then grabbed one of the gem stones and touched it to one the triangles base corners and it glowed a series of bright colors and inside the triangle was a female fairy fluttering around looking at everything around her appearing to laugh silently then the scene vanished leaving the triangle as it was previously. "I'm a magician, an illusionist of fantasy, and the fool of wonder."

I found myself lost in her little show then looked at her with slight disbelief, "Holograms?" Psy laughed then sounding like a womanly child, "Don't insult my abilities Yuri." She then looked around her at the various activities going on, "You should go join some of the other practicing acts, perhaps the trapeze would suit your fantasy, or the jugglers, or even the clowns." Psy gave me a kind and amused smile, "Defiantly the clowns." I was slightly annoyed but intrigued by this women and decided to humor her suggestions, "I will do just that. I can't wait to see your act Psy." I smiled at her and went to go join the trapeze performers, the jugglers and the clowns and found myself enjoying the hour more than I ever could have imagined, performing with other performers and patrons was a fascinating experience that made me smile and laugh like I haven't done in so many years.

Psy POV

I closed my eyes listening to the ring leader introduce me and the cheers and applause that followed feeling a smile form on my face as the familiar sounds lifted my spirits. Running out in the mists of the fog machine I flipped onto a platform in my teal and black joker styled dress and floppy fools hat with bells on the end and threw a stack of joker cards out in front of me and the exploded into shimmering clouds of smoke where several small colorful birds flew out from the smoke into the audience. My eyes met Yuris in the audience and I nodded at him spinning around in a pool of fire and had a different outfit on, a hooded purple and black dress and began pulling out vials of glittery liquid pouring them out into the air filling the air with fruity, flowery aromas and fairies laughed dancing around the audience. I continued my act changing back into my joker dress inside a massive burst of glowing bubbles, I laughed enjoying the joy of the people around me and danced with the next performers joining me on stage to switch acts and I left the stage appearing to ride on a ghost like unicorn. I headed straight for my tent and settled on top of a pile of many throw pillows to catch my breath and closed my eyes lined with tears of not joy, but sadness. "Time…is running out…"

Yuris' POV

I watched the three hour show and congratulated some of the performers during a break sense the show was to continue the rest of the day and through most of the night. I looked around for Psy with not luck and asked a performer where I could find her, the performer pointed out her tent with a smile. After thanking them I went to her tent and peaked inside the open flap, "Hello?" "Yuri why are you here?" Psy asked with an edge to her tone walking out of a separate room divided by thick blankets, "I wanted to-" She gave me a hard stare stopping in front of me, "You wanted to congratulate me on a wonderful performance and which me good luck on the rest" she began pushing me out of her then, "well that's very nice of you but I really don't want to see you or anyone else right now so just leave." I stood my ground then pushing back not allowing her to move me another inch, "How can you act this way after giving so much people smiles and laughter?" Psy glared at me giving me one last shove and gasped stepping away from me with a look of confused suspicion, "How are you going to help?" My eyes narrowed at her, "What are you talking about? Do you need help? What's wrong?" I asked feeling my need to help this mysterious performer before me and she stepped back from me giving me another hard stare. "Follow me" She lead me into the separate room that had a pile of throw pillows in the middle of the room, a blanket, and a small table with a lap top on it, she sat down on the pile of pillows and started pulling up something on the computers screen motioning for me to sit next to her. "I'm the ring leader's daughter and am in charge of keeping up with the circuses scheduling and finances….I've had a horrible vision recently…and I've noticed some missing reports of spending…we are going to go into bankruptcy soon…everything will be gone…all of our...performing family will be homeless if we can't afford to keep the business going…" I watched her face staying serious but her tone was slightly coated in dread, "What else are you not telling me?...Money isn't the main problem…is it?.." Psy looked at me with her icy pools melting as tears lined her eyes, "My father's going to die...he knows his time is coming soon…he can't handle life without my mother any longer...no one here will take over for him and I am not suited for the position…" I looked at her calmly thinking over the events of the day, I couldn't let this circus fall, not after making me feel things I haven't in ages and gave her a serious look with a smile, "Then I will take over. This place that belongs to your performing family…its' my purpose that I have been looking for…I will not let this place fall." Psy wiped her eyes and gave him a small grateful knowing smile, "I know. I can sense the truth and furfure shimmering in your words. I knew you needed to come here but not what for….I saw that reason now when I shoved you…" Psy gave him a slight amused smile, "Along with other things." She then closed the computer, got up and motioned for me to follow her, we went to her father's trailer to discuss business and I was surprised at how accepting he was of me seeming to understand his daughter saying she's seen things with me.

I went with them on the remainder of the tour after that learning their preferred business from Psy and her father fixing their finical problems with a donation from myself and Layla. I became close friends with Psy and the other performers over the next few months and officially joined their circus, then I called Layla to tell her of the news, "Its' good to hear you've finally found something that makes you happy Yuri. Please let me know when you are in New York won't you? I'd love to see what kind of show they can put on that has seemed to bring back a side of you I've never heard before. Not to mention the donation you asked me for, I'm sorry but I have to go now I promised Sora to meet her at the airport when she arrived, Goodbye Yuri."

After another few months I joined Psy in her acts with a new title as the "Mysterious Helper" while also stepping in as a substitute ring master when Psys' father was feeling under the weather getting closer to leaving the world. When that time came I helped Psy get out of her cloud of mourning she was stuck in for two months not wanting to preform, barely eating, and neglected her job to keep track of any changes in the tour schedule leaving the work to me doing both for her. It took a lot out of her but she bounced back and was back on her feet performing again, she didn't know it but I made switched the schedule around so that our last stop was New York at the end of the year and made sure Layla knew the date several times. Over the rest of year the tour went on flawlessly with the performers surprising me with deciding to add stories to the different acts like they herd Kaliedo stage did from my tales of working there. They knew everything about me, Psy knew, I grew into that family without even realizing it and I have never been so happy in all my life. The stories were different for each act with the Mysterious Helper and Psychic Girl becoming partners in continuing the work of Robin Hood styled crimes to help the fairies in their time of need under the evil monsters that were played by clowns.

Getting closer to the end of the year the story changed to where the Mysterious Helper became a love interest to Psychic Girl and the popularity of not only the both of us but the whole circus grew. We were ambushed by people wanting us to settle our circus in their home town, it was then decided that we would pick a spot to settle and I began work on hiring the many different people we would need to get started including Sarah and Kalos. It took a lot of work along with our performances on tour but we managed to get to the point where all we had to do was pick a place to put our circuses location and waited for Psy using her abilities to "feel" the right spot but she said was "blocked" and not the right time to choose so we waited. At the end of the year we made it to New York and planned out an after party to have with Layla, Sora and the rest of the old group from Kaliedo Stage coming to see what our circus can do not mention see what their new competition can do seeing as our popularity has hit even their side of the world. It was time for everyone to see the purpose I found in my life after so long and what it really has meant to perform for me.

Psys' POV

It was time for me to finally met Yuris' Layla, Sora and the others that he worked with at Kaliedo Stage and I was bubbling with excitement sensing the day was going to be a good one. We weren't going to have proper introductions till after the show so I was sure to get my party clothes ready for changing when I returned that night after the show. I got into my joker dress and peaked out of my tent smiling at people starting to flock around our location in Central Park and blew a kiss into the air letting out a fairy to dance around some children leading them to my tent and burst out in a flurry of bubbles and flower petals, "Welcome wary travelers!" I was soon joined by Yuri as the Mysterious Helper and we acted out a play with children getting them to help us beat the evil monster clown puppy. I watched Yuri play performing a few cheap magic tricks I taught him making the kids laugh having a vision of him teaching three children a trick but I couldn't see them fully and felt my face heat up and looked off quickly doing tricks with my fairies. We continued practicing with children and various parents making the children laugh startling their parents for an hour and then prepared for the performance of the day. I curiously watch Yuri back stage catching sight of his Kaliedo friends and couldn't help but smile at his look of excitement and I couldn't help but sense he was up to something. I gave him a suspicious smile and kissed him on the cheek before cartwheeling out on stage spinning around with a fiery dragon around me exploding into the fairies dancing around laughing. Yuri came out behind me jumping onto the trapeze pulling of his Butterfly Maneuver flawlessly, with it almost looking like he would do the Golden Phoenix but at the end he lets go and spins onto a lower swing going to a next one with several complicated timed moves, spins and flips looking like a flurry of butterflies are chasing behind him making children laugh. We proceeded to act out the scene of helping the fairies from evil monster clowns and little minion dogs. The rest of the show then went on with extra flare getting more applauses then I've ever heard before making my heart pound with joy. After our mid-day break for lunch we continued on with the show and at my last performance with Yuri that night he didn't stop performing on stage continue on with the story and I followed him with our intense interest in each other. Yuri then left the stage before our kissing scene and picked me up onto the trapez swing past me pulling me up to his swing and jumped to the next motioning for me to follow. I followed him and right before I was about to step onto his he went to one knee and held out a ring to me with a warm smile, pulled me to him jumping over my swing with us swinging into the air and whispered in my ear, "Marry me?" We feel to the ground spinning slowly while he put the ring on my finger and landed safely on huge ball surrounded by a cloud of smoke, bubbles that exploded into a flutter of fairies laughing and clapping for us joining the audience with cheers, tears were shed and laughter rang through the ring but all I noticed was Yuri smiling at me and before I could process what was going on we ended up somehow changed and walking into the ring for the after party.

Yuris' POV

I proudly held Psys' arm in mine as we walked into our private after party with the performers and the group from Kaliedo Stage applauding for us. Sora, Mia, and Anna looked at each other, nodded and ran out going some short little show with Soras' new passion for performing showing making it seem like it was much longer then a few minutes ending with them in a in front of us, "Congratulations!" I couldn't help but laugh, "Thank you, this is Psy." I stepped back for Psy to get evaluated by the inseparable trio as they said their hellos and looked at Layla and nodded walking over ot her. "Layla it's good to see you." Layla smiled at me, "It's good to see you too Yuri, congratulations. You both put on a lovely performance." She lightly chuckled looking at Sora, "Sora could hardly stand still wanting to join you both." I continued talking with Layla while the party began were the all of the older performers decided to bet on who could get Sora, Mia, Anna, Rosetta, and even Layla drunk. Sarah won spiking all of their drinks and laughed as the losers paid up, "I told you not I would win!" Kalos just rolled his eyes looking off with a blush, I couldn't believe he could do that until now then Psy filled me in that Sarah spiked his drink as well and we laughed as they all began to dance still looking like graceful performers while being off balance, then Layla, Sora, Mia and Anna went off into the bleachers.

Psy POV

A year has passed sense Yuri asked me to marry him, our circus decided to settle where else but right across the waters from Kaliedo Stage becoming competitive partners and put on numerous "battle" performances between us two splitting the profits. I watched as Yuri taught our 4 year old triplets, Grace, Lilly and Zack magic tricks with joy of the present and the future sensing things would be exciting, sad, funny, and full of life from now on.

~The wedding~ Yuri POV

We decided to settle our circus with its one stage across the waters from Kaliedo Stage knowing the competition between us both would bring even more excitement to the people around us. Psy planned out our wedding date with the day of our Stages' opening day, we sold tickets to the public wanting to make it a show and made temporary seats for our guests could get a good view of the water between the two stages. Two yachts could be seen on each end coming together in the water to get to a floating stage, the two rivaling circuses "battled" and then came together to fight the evil monsters that the Mysterious Helper and Psychic Girl have been battling and now tried to tear them apart. The show ended with the stages winning fighting alongside each other and with the Mysterious Helper and Psychic Girl finally able to be together in peace. The furies put on a wedding ceremony for their hero's with help of the Kaliedo Stage and it all ended with their kiss.


End file.
